firefandomcom-20200223-history
Service de Sécurité Incendie de Joliette
History Date of creation : 1862 Area served SSI Joliette also provides protection for Notre-Dame-des-Prairies. Apparatus roster 'Caserne 50' - 733, rue Richard, Joliette Built in 1964 :Unité 251 - 2013 Spartan Metro Star Classic MFD / Carl Thibault rescue-pumper (1500/835/15A/15B) (SN#2645) :Unité 252 - 2003 Freightliner FL80 / Carl Thibault pumper (1050/800/15A/15B) (SN#2067) :Unité 451 - 2011 Pierce Impel quint (1250/320/12A/12B/75' rearmount) (JN#24012) :Unité 452 - 2015 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Carl Thibault / RK tower (1750/325/15A/15B/101' rearmount) (SN# 2678) :Unité 551 - 2015 Ford F-150 XLT 4x4 / 2016 HDU utility :Unités 651 - 2014 BRIG HD410 rescue boat / LoadRite trailer for rescue boat :Unité 850-27 - 2005 Freightliner FL80 / Girard & Coulombe tanker (500/2800) (shared with public works) :Unité 951 - 2011 Dodge Journey AWD chief :Unité 952 - 2016 Kia Sorento AWD assistant chief :Unité 953 - 2012 Dodge Grand Caravan prevention :Unité 954 - 2006 Jeep Liberty 4x4 prevention :Unité 1054 - 1997 International 4700 T444E Lo-Profile / Lafleur heavy rescue/command (SN# 1207) :Parade - 1935 GMC T-18 / FD-Built tiller's tractor (was a ladders transporter tiller) :Polar ice boat rescue Caserne_Joliette.JPG|Caserne de Joliette Unité251_Joliette2.jpg|Unité 251 - 2013 Spartan Metrostar 252_Jol.jpg|Unité 252 - 2003 Freightliner FL80 Unité451_PierceImpel.jpg|Unité 451 - 2011 Pierce Impel quint Jol_452.jpg|Unité 452 - 2015 Spartan Gladiator MFD 551_Ford.jpg|Unité 551 - 2016 Ford F-150 4x4 850_Jol.jpg|Unité 850-27 - 2005 Freightliner FL80 Joliette_951.jpg|Unité 951 - 2014 Dodge Journey 952_Jol.jpg|Unité 952 - 2006 Jeep Liberty DodgeCaravan_Joliette.jpg|Unité 953 - 2013 Dodge Grand Caravan 1054_Jol2.jpg|Unité 1054 - 1997 International 4700 T444E 1935_GMC.jpg|1935 GMC T-18 (parade and exhibition) Future plans *2018: A new heavy rescue and a new tanker will be purshased. *2020: A new pumper will be purshased to replace #252. The actual #251 will become the #252 and the new pumper will become #251. The truck will be on custom chassis. Retired apparatus *2014 Dodge Avenger *2005 Ford F-250 XL Super Duty / Leer service vehicle *(04-56) 2004 Chevrolet Impala chief vehicle *(96-53) 1996 International 4900 / Superior pumper (1050/1000) (SN#SE 1643) (2014 refurbished by Héloc, sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Saint-Ulric) *(94-55) 1994 Chevrolet G30 van light rescue *(88-51) 1988 Ford C8000 / Thibault pumper (1050/500/50' boom) *(88-57) 1983 Duplex Defender D450 / 1988 Thibault / 2004 Carl Thibault refurb Skypod platform (-/-/100' rearmount) *(81-58) 1981 Ford E-350 cube rescue *1976 Ford C800 tanker (500/2500) (sold to Pavage Roy) *(74-52) 1974 Ford C900 / Pierreville / 199? Carl Thibault refurb pumper (1050/750/100F) *1970 AMC Ambassador service vehicle *1964 Chevrolet Panel 30 rescue *1963 Chrysler 300 service vehicle *(61-50) 1961 Ford C950 Super Duty / Thibault / 1988 Thibault refurb pumper (840/500) *1960 Thibault AWIT 584 / 197? Pierreville refurb aerial (-/-/100' midmount) *195? Chevrolet Bel Air chief *1946 International KB-6 / Thibault pumper (500/100) *1946 International KB-6 / Thibault pumper (500/100) *1919 Ford Model T / Richelieu hoses transporter/pressured chemical tank (sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Saint-Donat) *1914 pump *1914 hoses transporter trailer (pulled by 2 horses) *1912 ladders transporter tiller (pulled by 2-3 horses) (remount on 1935 GMC T-18) *1876 Waterous steam pumper (300/-) (acquired from Chatham, Ontario) *1859 Armstrong manual pump (ex-Saint-Charles-Borromée) *1852 manual pump (ex-Village d'Industrie) Joliette_DodgeAvenger.jpg|2014 Dodge Avenger Ford_555.jpg|2005 Ford F-250 XL Super Duty IMG_0880.JPG|2004 Chevrolet Impala - © 2011 Pierre Brabant 253 Joliette.jpg|1996 International 4900 JolietteQC006 GD.jpg|1996 International 4900 - © 1998 Gerry Donnelly JolietteQC004_GD.jpg|1989 Ford C8000 - © 1998 Gerry Donnelly Joliette_Duplex1988.jpg|1988 Duplex Defender D450 JolietteFDQC001_GD.jpg|1935 GMC (with the 1974 Ford C900 behind) © 1998 Gerry Donnelly Joliette_stationpompe_1964.jpg|1964 : Trucks leaving the old fire station for the new station. 1961 Ford C700 - 1958 Thibault AWIT - 40's International K6 1925 MdelT.jpg|192? Ford Model T article_large.jpg|ladders transporter Joliette_caserne 1926.jpg|Station des pompes 1926 - ladders transporter tiller (left) - steam pumper (center) - hoses transporter (right) Joliette_pompe_vapeur_small.jpg|1876 Waterous steam pumper (source: Société d'Histoire de Joliette) Joliette pompe vapeur small2.jpg|Waterous steam pumper (2) (source: Société d'Histoire de Joliette) Station map External links Service de Sécurité Incendie Joliette Videos Joliette Joliette Joliette Joliette Joliette Joliette Joliette